dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 61
Magic and Carpets (魔法とジュータン, Mahō to jūtan) is the 61st chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: We see the aftermath of the events from the previous chapter, while En lends Nikaido (still unconscious) to Noi and flee in the Magic Carpet where she, Shin, Kasukabe and Jonson came to the Onsen, Nikaido monologues about the last words she spoke to Kaiman before the disaster happen, as she ask if they would return to Hole together. Shin, the professor and the giant cockroach are left behind in the wreckage to let the rest go in the carpet, with the mission to find Kaiman's body and bring it to the mansion. They see what appears to be a swarm of bugs flying to the sky in human form, and Kasukabe finds Kaiman's severed head on the ground. Elsewhere far away from the remains of the Onsen, the Cross-Eyes hide in a wheat field, believing En is chasing them, during their rest, the group start talking about the different moment they spent with The Boss, and how much they respect and admire him. Tetsujo tells when he and The Boss went to a bar with elite Magic Users, and how intimidating, powerful and feared the boss was to the point nobody dared to say anything, and the very owner of the bar fainted in terror by just look at him. Ushishimada recalls one time when he and The Boss where surrounded by ten Magic Users prepared to kill them. The Boss, without use any magic, quickly as a blink of an eye, dispatched every single one of them just with his bayonet knives. Saji adds how he always felt The Boss distant from them, even when everyone was with him, like they do not exist to him, also remembering a dreadful night in the Hydra forest when he entered in The Cabin, and found The Boss, sat in the dark, counting over and over Devil Tumors on the floor, like if he was in some sort of trance, scaring the hell put of him. Ton tries to believe this is not entirely true, telling the rest how The Boss indeed cares about them, recalling a time when he and The Boss where eating burgers, and how many he had while Ton had no one left, seemly annoyed at how the kid face Cross-Eyes was looking at him, The Boss threw a burger at his face to stop pester him. Lastly Dokuga talks about their live before The Boss, how they where simply orphans living on the streets, questioning their own existence as they where unable to produce smoke, recalling the fateful day they met their leader. A day when all where caught by adults after try to steal some food, deciding they execution, the sorcerers threw the children to Hole in order to die by the rain effects, and when all hope was lost, The Boss appeared out of the blue, and killed the adults to use the Magic Door to escape from the human world, Saji and Tetsujo also remember how they all followed him, and started their organization. Near there Natsuki was yelling trying to find Kaiman and finally stumbled across the Cross-Eyes. Back in the hideout, a shady figure stands in front of Risu, shocked by the realization of who it is. Characters Main Characters * The Cross-Eyes: ** Tetsujo ** Dokuga ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Ton ** Natsuki Minor Characters * Nikaido * En * Noi * Shin * Curse * Risu * Kasukabe * Jonson Trivia * The backstory of the Cross-Eyes is explained in this chapter * Is still a mystery why Tetsujo, after all these years, never healed his pierced eye. * Kaiman's dissected head which disappeared in Chapter 9, is back! Category:Chapters